Trio
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: In Mello's world three is a beautiful number, at least in the bedroom.  Mello/Sayu/Misa


**Authors Note:** This was an request that was sent by a reader, I absolutely couldn't pass up the chance to write this one! This story is in no way a continuation of any others that I have. **This is a complete stand alone one shot. At this time I have no desire to ever revisit this pairing. **

**Pairing:** Mello/Misa/Sayu

**Warnings:**This work is intended for mature audience only. I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, this part contains crude language and sexual situations that involve more that two people, f/f, m/f, m/f/f.

* * *

><p><strong>Trio<strong>

Mello bent down, admiring his handiwork, fingers tracing slowly along the marks that decorated Sayu's back. The angry red raised flesh formed a patchwork of intersecting welts across both her upper and lower back, in a few areas where the whip had broken skin beads of blood had dried. She knelt there, quiet and still even when his fingers skimmed over areas that were more raw.

Misa glanced toward the other girl, her eyes widening in mixture of shock and disgust as Mello's hand traveled around to the younger girls front, his calloused fingers pinching and pulling on her nipples, eliciting soft gasps which had turned into frustrated groans as he moved away from her, turning his attention to Misa.

He stalked around her slowly, almost predatory like, the heavy sound of his boots on the hardwood floor echoing in the silence. . She had stripped her down to bra and panties leaving her shivering from not only the chill of the air but also the nervous anticipation of his actions. He had spared her the whip and had instead bound her, wrists to ankles with leather cuffs and chains keeping her in a kneeling position.

With a creak of leather he squatted down in front of her, his finger tips brushing along her cheek as he spoke.

"This your first time?"

She shook her head slowly, gnawing her lip nervously as he cut her off with a pointed glare.

"With a real man I mean. I am not talking about activities between you and your little lover boy. He is an inexperienced boy. Inept. Inadequate in skill and physical attributes. A fumbling fool between the sheets who gives little thought to the pleasure of the person under him. Selfish small dicked little shit doesn't even eat pussy that I have seen."

"No, no..He's.."

"Did he please you every time? Drawing out your release until you begged him to let you come? No, I saw your couplings while I had you two under surveillance. No foreplay and a few awkward thrusts and he rolls off you."

He leaned forward, thumb tracing along her lower lip. "You would be left to finish yourself off as he slept. Actually the only time I ever saw you scream, and thrashing from an intense orgasm was when you either got yourself off or had the face of that cute petite girlfriend of yours was buried between your thighs."

Misa tensed up, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she tried to look away in shame. "You saw her and Misa?"

"I jacked off to it." He cocked a brow, snickering as her blush deepened. "You two give a good show. Didn't know you loved pussy as well as cock. Do you have a preference?" He gripped her chin, forcing her to look directly at him.

"I bet she does. Too bad you only managed to get a recording of her being pleasured." Sayu said softly.

"Perhaps. Or maybe Misa here has never tasted pussy. You ever taste a girl Misa?"

The blond haired girl nodded hesitantly, as if unsure the answer would anger or disgust the other two.

"Good. If you know what to do it won't be as difficult for you to give me a front row seat to a live performance."

From his back pocket he produced a switchblade, the sound of the blade springing out causing her to flinch away, a startled shriek escaping her as he ran the sharpened tip of the blade along the edge of one of the straps of her bra. Her lower lip quivered as he slipped the blade under the material, careful not to nick the delicate skin.

"You are wearing far too much clothing for this party Miss Misa."

As he cut through first one then the other thin lacy material of the straps she started sobbing. "Misa won't stand for this. When Light finds out..."

"Light will what?" He brandished the blade before her face, his free hand pulling down the bra to uncover her breasts. "Kill me? I am already a dead man." He cupped her breast, thumb brushing against the nipple until it peaked in hardness. "Besides, you won't tell him anything."

"I will tell Light everything you do Misa. I will tell Light how you have humiliated Misa and his little sister. How you.."

He brought his lips a hairs width from hers, his hand going to the back of her head to keep her from moving away him. "Sayu is here of her own free will. She loves my cock deep inside her. So tell me, will you tell him of how I caused you cry out in ecstasy as I fucked you? Are you going to give him every little detail of how it felt to have the cock buried deep in you? How how much you loved the fullness as it stretched you. Of how I fucked you harder, deeper even, than he could ever wish to?"

Before she could answer he closed the distance, his lips brushing against hers. The kiss was gentle at first as he waited for her to reciprocate. Once her lips were moving against his he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth. He swallowed her soft moans, and tossing the knife to the side he traced over her panties, finger tips teasing the area that was under the center of the material before slipping under the lace trim side.

Misa whimpered as his agile fingers quickly found her clit, gliding over the sensitive nub until she was quivering and panting. Removing his fingers he broke the kiss. He ignored her whines of protest as he stood up and after moving to the side of her, released her from the chains.

"Sayu come over here."

Sayu who until then had been kneeling, watching patiently, quickly complied. He ordered her to help him strip. While she helped him peel off the boots and tight leather she kept glancing over at Misa. The other girl was watching with a mixture of fascination and mortification as Mello was stripped naked. He was all tanned skin and wiry muscle, Sayu heard the other girl gasp as Mello gripped his dick. He was starting to harden and she saw Misa's eyes widened even more as she took notice of his size- he had not been exaggerating when he implied he was larger than Light.

"Takes a little getting used to. Feels like you are being ripped in half at first. But he knows how to fuck a girl." Sayu's hand replaced his and she leaned in, kissing the head of his cock, her tongue darting out to swirl around the underside.

Mello looked down, hips bucking as Sayu opened her mouth, guiding as much of him as she could into the moist warmth of her mouth. His mind ran the options, he could order Misa to join, have two tongues on him, each girl having a chance to wrap their lips around him. As appealing as it was to see his cum on two tongues, he held off. Instead he glanced over at Misa, winking as he threaded fingers through Sayu's hair.

Misa was wide eyed, her gaze focused intently on the scene unfolding in front of her. Her breath hitched as she watched Sayu bob her head, a hand working what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Mello's fingers flexed in the dark tresses, his hips bucking as he sought to have move of his dick in her mouth.

"Don't swallow. Hold it in your mouth." He spoke the words with a groan.

His blue eyes were clouded, the lids fluttering, a shudder wracking his lithe body as he came. He growled as he pulled back, repeating his desire for his cum to be held.

"Kiss her."

Sayu stared up him, nodding knowingly before scooting over to where Misa was sitting. Sayu gave the other girl no chance to react as she leaned forward kissing her. Misa resisted at first, struggling as the other girls tongue sought entrance. Relenting, her muffled protests became moans as the semen was transferred to her mouth.

"Swallow."

She struggled to swallow, her throat muscles contracting as she fought the urge to gag, swallowing the mixture of semen and saliva.

Mello growled as he watched Sayu deepen the kiss,pushing her back as her hands began exploring the other girl's body. Misa arched up, gasping against the brunette's lips as deft fingers slipped under her panties, tracing along her slit before slipping inside her.

Mello knelt down beside them, pushing his middle finger in along side Sayu's. The two of them pumped them slowly in and out, Misa's hips moving with them.

"She needs to be wetter before I fuck her. Wouldn't want her in too much in pain as I stretch that little pussy of hers." He said withdrawing his finger, licking the glistening wetness off it.

The two of them moved in tandem, shifting until Misa was laying stretched out, her head resting against Mello's thigh. Wordlessly Sayu pushed her panties to the side, settling herself between her spread thighs. Mello growled as Sayu buried her face in sweet junction between Misa's legs.

Misa moaned softly as the other girls tongue made a lazy path along her slit, dipping between her folds to taste her. "Fuck..." She flushes in shame, eyes closing as the expletive escaped her even as her hips started to move as she sought out more contact from Sayu's lips and tongue.

"Do you like having your pussy eaten by your boyfriends little sister?"

"No..Ahhh."

The blunt edges of his nails scraped along Misa's arm, "Are you sure? You do seem to be enjoying it."

"Ohh.." Misa gasped as Sayu added fingers, the slender digits twisting and stretching.

Mello, erection renewed began stoking himself. His other hand was busy with Misa's breasts, pinching the perk nipples before scraping blunt nails along the paler flesh of her breasts. Misa whole body was quivering , her gasps and moans broken by nearly incoherent pleas. One of her hands, its fingers threading through Sayu's hair urged her to continue while the other was gripping Mello's leg, her manicured nails biting into his flesh.

Mello's own breathing was becoming ragged, his hand moving faster along his erection as he continued watching the show. Judging by the sharp intake of breath that escaped Misa he guessed that Sayu had added a third finger, stretching her even more. He carefully tilted her head so that Misa could see his erection.

"Gotta make you ready for this. Of course I guess it really won't matter, still gonna feel like you're being ripped in two. Just consider yourself lucky that I am not going for anal right now."

Misa turned her head just enough to get a look as his cock, her eyes closing, her mind no doubt conjuring visuals of having it inside her. She arched up a fraction of an inch, biting her lower lip to stifle her vocalizations. He could tell she was trying desperately not give hint to her enjoyment, even as her orgasm was fast approaching.

"I could let you ride me. Allowing you to control the depth and rhythm as we fuck. Maybe have Sayu get you with a dildo in your virgin ass." He pinched her nipple, twisting the hard nub enough to cause her moan from the pain and pleasure. "Or I could spread you. Covering you with my own body. My cock being the only thing impaling you. Slamming into you until you are reduced to a sweat and cum soaked screaming writhing mess."

He continued telling her in great detail the things he could do to her until with a clipped cry she came. Sayu crawled up her body, covering her mouth with hers. Mello watched as their tongues tangled, Misa emitting a soft mewling noises as she tasted herself on the other girls lips and tongue. He gave the girls a few more seconds to explore each other, their hands caressing and nails scraping.

"My turn." He growled.

Both he and Sayu shifted, Misa left to lay flat on her back. Mello sat of his heels between her legs pulling her forward so that her ass came to rest on his thighs. He started rubbing his cock along her slit teasingly, slipping just the head in and out her.

"No fair." Sayu pouted, pushing out her lower lip in such a childish manner that Mello snickered.

"If you like, you could sit on her face, have her eat you out."

Sayu flashed him a wicked grin, and moved to kneel above Misa's face facing him. Misa, opening her eyes bit her lower lip, a sharp intake of breath coming as it began dawn on her what was planned.

"Hope you can multitask Misa."

Mello gave her no time to answer as with a single fluid thrust he pushed into her, Sayu lowered herself down on her face. Misa tensed as she felt the intrusion, stretching her wider than Light could ever hope to. He waited for her to relax, taking his cue to move once Sayu moaned as Misa gripped her thighs began tonguing her.

His thrusts were brutal, each snap of his hips driving him deep inside her. Any sounds that she was making was muffled, although he could tell by the way her Misa's fingers would dig into the other girls flesh that she was feeling the burn of being stretched. It wasn't long before Misa's hands gripped the Sayu's thighs holding her in place as the blond girl's tongue and lips had her shivering and uttering curses and gasps.

Mello's thrusts became jerky as he watched Sayu slump forward a little, her hands resting on Misa's stomach as her hips rolled against the girl under her.

"Yeah. Fuck. Misa." She muttered, biting her lip.

"Talk to me Sayu. The bitch that good at eating you out?"

"Yeah. She'. Fucking good. Her tongue..." Sayu's words trailed off into unintelligible utterances as she came, her body rocking back against Misa's face.

Mello, feeling his own release approaching increased the pace, ordering Sayu off her. She languidly complied, hooded eyes watching as he bent forward, using his hands to brace himself. The position forced him deeper into Misa, and she cried out, her sobs quickly silenced as his mouth attacked hers.

"Mmm. You taste good. Girl come and strawberries." He whispered against her lips.

He groaned as he felt her spasm around him, the tightness sending him over the edge. He bit her lower lip, growling as his seed spilled into her.

It was a few moments before either moved, and even then it was only after Misa started to shift uncomfortably under his weight. He rolled off her, his eyes still closed as he waited for his breathing and heart rate to steady. Sayu straddled his waist and brushing sweaty strands of hair from his face leaned down and kissed him.

"Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly "does that mean I get to keep the both of you?"

He turned his head to the side, snickering as saw that Misa was curled up with her back facing them, sleeping. Sayu reaching down between them, palming his soft dick.

"If you're up to fucking two girls. Sure why not."


End file.
